


Von dramatischen und anderen Stoffen

by Miss_Marry



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Das ist nicht historisch, Der OS ist ein Jahr alt, M/M, Short One Shot, Wie Schiller an den Tell-Stoff kam, Wilhelm Tell, Zwei Dichter haben sich ganz doll lieb
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Marry/pseuds/Miss_Marry
Summary: Drama um das Tell-Drama
Relationships: Johann Wolfgang von Goethe/Friedrich Schiller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Von dramatischen und anderen Stoffen

Schiller saß an seinem Schreibtisch und arbeitet die Blätter von einem Stapel zum anderen. Abrechnungen hier, Artikel da, Redaktion dort.  
Stunden lang bewegte er sich nicht von seinem hölzernen Stuhl, die Welt draußen nahm keinen Einfluss auf ihn und noch weniger tat es das kleine Städtchen Jena um ihn herum, dem er auch nicht durch seinem Fenster Aufmerksamkeit zollte.  
Seinen Geist beanspruchte er bei jeder Tätigkeit aufs Neue voll und ganz, doch heimlich und ohne es aufhalten zu können, spann ein anderer Gedanke in seinem Kopf und lenkte ihn ab. Was er mit dieser Spinnerei herzustellen versuchte war eine Lösung für sein gegenwärtig bedeutendstes Problem, doch der Faden wurde immer zu dünn, kam nicht einmal zustande oder riss gar.  
Das halbe Land – so schien es zumindest ihm in seiner Panik – schien darüber zu reden und zu diskutieren, dass er, Friedrich Schiller, an einem Drama arbeitete, das den Schweizer Nationalhelden Wilhelm Tell behandelte.  
Das Schlimme daran war, dass dies geschah während Goethe selber in der Schweiz unterwegs war und einen Brief nach dem anderen an seine Bekannten schrieb, die seine Begeisterung für Tell ausdrückten oder sogar den Wunsch beinhalteten eine Geschichte, einen Roman, über ihn zu verfassen.  
Noch schlimmer war jedoch, dass es wahr war. Vollkommen und unbestreitbar: Schiller schrieb an dem Stück, gefüllt voller Inspiration aus den goethischen Erzählungen und eigenen Fantasien.  
Er wollte seinem Freund keine Ideen stehlen… und schon gar nicht einen Gedanken vorwegnehmen, doch es war ihm als stehe er unter einem Bann! Er _musste_ einfach über Tell schreiben, er musste! Andernfalls würde er nie mehr in seinem Leben etwas anderes schreiben können.  
  


Beiseite schob Schiller alle Papiere, mit denen er sich befasst hatte und holte dafür sein neustes Manuskript hervor.  
Die Szene mit dem Schuss auf den Apfel, platziert auf dem Kopf von Tells eigenem Sohn, hatte ihn sofort begeistert,- sie hatte er als aller erstes niedergeschrieben.  
Er würde das Drama zu Ende schreiben müssen… Irgendwie zwischen all seinen anderen Arbeiten und danach würde er es verstecken. All sein Schaffen daran würde vor der Welt verborgen bleiben.

„Was haben Sie da?“  
Es war ein heller Schrei, der Schiller entkam, als hinter ihm plötzlich diese Stimme ertönte, begleitete von einem Aufschrecken, dass ihn von seinem Stuhl auf die Beine riss.  
Es war Goethe selbst in der Tür, eingekleidet in Reisesachen, Reitstiefeln und einem Rucksack auf den Schultern.  
Schiller starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, den er dann mit den Händen bedeckte. In seinem Kopf machten die Gedanken nicht mehr viel Sinn – alles machte ihm keinen Sinn in diesem Moment.  
„Herr Goethe!“ brachte er dennoch heraus. „Was machen Sie hier? Wo kommen Sie her?“  
„Aus der Schweiz.“, Goethe schloss die Tür und trat näher zu ihm heran.  
Der blonde Dichter spürte ein Zittern am ganzen Körper, genau wie eine Anspannung von Kopf bis Fuß, sogar bis in die Fingerspitzen.  
„D-direkt von da…?“  
„Ja.“, Goethe kam näher an den am Schreibtisch lehnenden Schiller. Scheinbar sehr langsam streckte er seine Hand aus und legte sie sanft an dessen Wange.   
Schillers blaue Augen leuchteten auf, sein Herz schlug ihm laut in den Ohren und sein heißes Gesicht legte er untergeben und liebend in die Finger seines Gegenübers. „Wann kamen Sie in Weimar an?“  
„Noch gar nicht.“, Goethes Stimme war gleichzeitig leise und laut. Ihre Körper waren sich mittlerweile sehr nah. „Ich bin erstmal nach Jena gegangen um Sie zu sehen.“  
Schillers Hände bebten, aber er legte sie dennoch auf die Schultern des Dichterfürsten, kam ihm näher mit dem Gesicht, bis sich ihre Lippen zu einem sanften Kuss einten.  
Obwohl sie sonst immer so viele redeten und so manch große Worte tauschten, waren sie jetzt ganz still und küssten sich einige Momente lang ganz regellos. Dann schlichen Goethes Finger sich langsam und fest an Schillers Hüften, unter sein Hemd und gegen sich selbst.  
Ihre beiden Körper zogen sich nach ihrer langen Trennung wie von alleine an und genauso selbstständig und beinahe schlafwandlerisch machten sie ihren Weg – ohne die Lippen dabei zu lange voneinander zu lösen – in das Bett, wo sie sich weiter mit heißen Küssen und verlorenem Atem übereinander her machten.  
So feierten sie ihr Willkommen lange und liebevoll, als würde kein Abschied sie noch trennen können.

Goethe war noch so erschöpft von seiner langen Reise, dass das Bett, die Wärme und die Nähe seines Geliebten reichten um ihn in den lang aufgeschobenen Schlaf zu wiegen. Lächelnd schaute Schiller auf den friedlich schlummernden Mann, den er zärtlich küsste und liebevoll durch seine Locken strich. Dann stand er auf, mit nichts weiter an sich als großer Inspiration und einem Drang die Verse und Reime niederzuschreiben die ihm gekommen waren, während er mit Goethe beisammen gewesen war.  
Ohne sich zu setzen beugte er sich über den Tisch und begann weiter zu schreiben und zu dichten. Je mehr Leidenschaft dabei zu Papier kam, desto lauter kratze auch die mitgenommene alte Feder und schließlich sogar so sehr, dass Goethe aus seinem Nickerchen erwachte.  
Zufrieden schaute er auf die lange, nackte Gestalt, die ihm den Rücken zugedreht hatte, beobachtete sie einen Moment lang, stand dann leise auf -Schiller in seinem Rausch bekam das natürlich nicht mit- und nahm eine Decke, die er dem Schreibenden auferlegte. In dem Moment, in dem dies jedoch passierte… als der Stoff seine Schulter traf, las Goethe einen Teil der Dichtung und stutze.  
„Wilhelm Tell?“  
  


Schiller erschreckte sich und richtete sich sprunghaft auf, die Augen weiter aufgerissen als die Türen des Weimarer Theaters nach der Sommerpause.  
„N-nichts!“, stotterte er und warf sich mehr als dass er sich setzte, auf sein eigenes Stück. Die Decke war dabei von ihm gefallen, so dass nun nackte Haut auf nackte Wahrheit traf.  
  


Die ganze Szene war schlussendlich so amüsant für Goethe, dass er nicht lange böse sein konnte. Den Tell-Stoff gab er noch an jenem Tag an Schiller ab. 


End file.
